


Two Front Teeth

by mytinystars



Series: Figure Skating Slices of Life [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hyungwon is a good dad, Injury, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Minhyuk and Changkyun are the best uncles, Parents Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, blood warning, it's not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinystars/pseuds/mytinystars
Summary: Yerin takes a spill on the ice.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Figure Skating Slices of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531790
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Two Front Teeth

Minhyuk winced internally when the familiar clang of metal blades clacking together reverberated through the rink, followed immediately by the sound of someone falling and skidding on the ice. He lost his train of thought, staring blankly at the paper on the clipboard in his lap, his pen poised in the air but not moving. The sound was heavy, indicating that whoever had fallen fell hard. He didn’t look up, though, continuing to look down at the signup sheet on his knees with a vacant expression.

“Um, sir, is that your daughter?”

He jumped slightly, snapped out of his stupor when the person sitting behind him, a young woman who probably was only a little older than him, tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and opened his mouth, preparing to tell the woman that he didn't have any kids, when something red caught his eye and he looked back towards the rink. His heart dropped like a stone in his chest.

Yerin was sitting on her knees on the ice, one hand up to her mouth. Her hand and tights and the ice in front of her dripped with blood, the shiny crimson liquid standing out like a sore thumb against the pale blue sharpness of the ice. 

Changkyun, who was standing a little ways away talking to Yoongi, appeared to notice at the same time Minhyuk did and both he and Yoongi began making their way towards the ice, mouths open and concern evident on their features. Minhyuk put down his clipboard and stood up too, following them to the edge of the rink, keeping his gaze trained on Yerin. Yerin didn’t seem to be in any pain - at least, she wasn’t crying. She was frozen on her knees, bleeding from her mouth all over herself and the ice beneath her.

Changkyun slipped off his blade covers and handed them to Minhyuk as he approached, then stepped onto the ice and started to glide towards her. 

“Can I help?” Yoongi asked Minhyuk. The other man looked reasonably concerned - the blood on the ice was no joke. They’d probably have to close the rink to clean it off. It wasn’t every day this kind of injury happened - and Minhyuk didn’t know what he’d see when Changkyun managed to get Yerin back on her feet and off the ice.

“Um, could you go get her parents?” Minhyuk asked awkwardly. Yoongi nodded, glancing once more at Changkyun, who was helping Yerin to her feet, then turned away and vanished through the doors that lead to the lobby. 

Changkyun started skating with Yerin back towards where Minhyuk was standing. It was actually more like Changkyun was dragging Yerin, holding up most of her body weight as he pushed her towards the door. Minhyuk reached out and helped her out of the rink, turning around to set her down on the bleachers behind them as Changkyun put his skate guards back on and closed the rink door. Yerin obediently kept a hand up to her mouth to catch the blood that continued to fall from her mouth. It made Minhyuk feel a little sick.

“Did you see what happened?” Minhyuk asked Changkyun, who was watching the lobby doors for Hyungwon or Hoseok anxiously. The younger shook his head.

“No, I was talking to Yoongi-hyung,” He said. “She fell, obviously, but I didn’t even see her until Yoongi looked over my shoulder and gasped when he saw the blood.”

Minhyuk went to his knees in front of the seven year old, who, to her credit, was being very quiet and patient, keeping her hand cupped around her mouth and waiting to be told to do something. He brushed her hair away from her face.

“Hey, honey, can you tell me what happened?” Minhyuk asked. 

Yerin coughed suddenly, spraying her hand with blood. Changkyun blanched and turned around, plucking several tissues from the box that rested on the lip of the rink wall and handing them to Minhyuk. Yerin pulled a face, looking at Minhyuk with a scared expression.

“I fell and hit my face,” She mumbled, a noticeable lisp to her tone. “My mouth tastes weird.”

“I bet it does,” Minhyuk agreed, taking her hand and beginning to wipe the blood away. He looked back up into her face, and that was when he noticed it. His mouth dropped open.

“Oh, shit,” Changkyun breathed from behind Minhyuk. He silently agreed.

Minhyuk took another tissue and started to wipe away the blood surrounding her lips and cheeks. She squirmed, whining, and Changkyun was quick to soothe her, running his fingers through her hair and shushing her gently. The doors to the lobby swung open suddenly and Hyungwon marched into the rink area, Yoongi and Jungkook following closely behind him. His eyes went wide when he caught sight of Yerin and swiftly moved to crouch in front of her, Minhyuk standing and moving out of his way.

“What happened, baby?” Hyungwon asked, cupping Yerin’s cheek, not minding the blood smeared over the skin. “Did you hit your mouth?”

“Yeah,” She said miserably. "It feels weird.”

“Can you show papa?” Hyungwon asked, and Yerin obediently opened her mouth. Jungkook gasped and Yoongi swore. Hyungwon sighed, smiling wanly at her.

Her two front teeth were missing.

“We need to find them before the zamboni clears the ice,” Yoongi said, already turning to get onto the ice. "Kook-ah, tell Hobi to wait before starting the zamboni."

Jungkook nodded, hurrying towards where Hobi was climbing up onto the giant machine. Changkyun followed Yoongi onto the ice and they were soon joined by Jungkook and Hobi, the four of them scouring the ice for the two teeth.

"Did you see what happened?" Hyungwon asked as he lifted Yerin into his arms and gestured for Minhyuk to follow him. They began to walk towards the bathroom.

“No, I didn't,” Minhyuk confessed. “I was filling out that form to enter her in the local competition and I heard someone fall but I didn’t look up until the woman behind me asked if she was my kid. Changkyun didn't notice right away either, he was talking with Yoongi. Yoongi was actually the first to see her.”

Hyungwon nodded and sighed, looking down at Yerin with fond exasperation and sympathy. 

“What’s wrong, papa?” Yerin asked as Minhyuk walked ahead to push open the family bathroom door, letting Hyungwon inside before following and closing it behind him. Yerin was unnervingly calm for someone who had just lost two teeth and had just spent five minutes gushing blood all over herself. Minhyuk had to give her some credit for her bravery.

“We need to clean you up, sweetheart,” He said. “You knocked your teeth out. Does your mouth hurt at all?”

She made a so-so gesture, her tongue moving around behind her closed lips curiously.

"It doesn't really hurt. It just feels tingly," Yerin explained. Hyungwon tutted sympathetically as he deposited her on the bathroom counter. He wet a few paper towels under the faucet and Minhyuk helped him clean the blood from her hands, her mouth and her chin. The bleeding seemed to have stalled at this point and now that Minhyuk could actually see in her mouth, the two gaping holes where her baby teeth should be seemed a lot bigger than he thought they would be. 

“Open," Hyungwon ordered, and Yerin opened her mouth. Hyungwon smiled as he inspected her mouth. “Look at that. You knocked your teeth clean out.”

“I did?” Yerin turned around to face the mirror, opening her mouth to see for herself. She gasped, eyes sparkling. “Woah! There’s a big hole now!”

Minhyuk grinned for the first time in the past twenty minutes. “Now you can eat noodles through the gap super easily.”

Yerin giggled, and opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Changkyun poked his head in, holding up Yerin’s skate bag and blade guards.

“How’s the invalid?” He asked, then looked at her mouth, his own falling open. “Woah, look at that gap in your mouth!” 

“Uncle Minhyuk said I can slurp noodles through the hole!” Yerin exclaimed. Changkyun grinned as Hyungwon took Yerin’s blade guards from him and slipped them onto her skates before working to untie them. Minhyuk joined him, kneeling next to Hyungwon and untying her other skate. Hyungwon flashed him a grateful smile.

“We found the teeth, by the way. And cleaned up the blood. Hobi is driving the zamboni now.” Changkyun informed Minhyuk and Hyungwon, walking to Yerin's side. She grinned up at him and he smiled back.

“You found my teeth? Can I have them?” Yerin asked, eyes wide. 

“Jungkook is washing them right now,” Changkyun replied. “But afterwards, sure.”

“I want the tooth fairy to come!” Yerin yelled, her soft brown eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Are you in any pain, honey?” Changkyun asked, pushing his fingers through his hair as Minhyuk slipped off her left skate, handing it to Hyungwon. She shook her head, her short black ponytail whipping back and forth. “That’s good.” 

“When will daddy be back? I wanna show him my teeth!” Yerin clapped her hands and held out her arms so Hyungwon would help her down from where she was perched on the sink counter.

Minhyuk glanced at his watch. Hoseok had gone with Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, and Seokjin to their supplier to pick up a big order of new accessories, like skate guards and gloves and tights. They'd left around two hours ago and were expected back with lots of stuff. The ice arena had been closed that day to the public to allow the staff time to restock the skate shop in the lobby, but some skaters were having private lessons with other coaches out on the rink.

“He should be back soon,” He said. “Let’s go back outside, okay? I imagine everyone wants to see your gap.”

Yerin giggled and darted back out into the lobby, her socked feet making small tapping noises on the linoleum.

"Don't you want your shoes?" Hyungwon called after her, but didn't receive a reply. Minhyuk giggled. Hyungwon sighed and got back to his feet, slinging her skate bag over his shoulder and following Changkyun and Minhyuk out of the bathroom.

Minhyuk was having a hard time wrapping his head around how brave she had been throughout the whole ordeal. Between smashing her face on the ice and bleeding all over herself it definitely had to have scared her to some degree, but she didn’t shed a single tear. He was also curious to know what exactly she had been doing to fall and injure herself to that degree. But she didn't seem to have broken anything, or be in any real pain, so he decided to let it go.

“I hope her head is okay.” Hyungwon said. “I’m worried that if she fell hard enough to knock two teeth clean out of her mouth she also has a concussion or something.”

"I think if she complains of a headache or something later, then maybe get her checked out," Changkyun said, and Minhyuk nodded in agreement. "Can't be too careful."

“I can’t believe she didn’t cry or anything,” Minhyuk remarked, and both Changkyun and Hyungwon nodded and looked at him. “She was so brave.”

"Honestly, yeah," Changkyun grinned. "Such a tough little thing."

"Just like her dads," Minhyuk flashed a cheeky smile at Hyungwon, who rolled his eyes as pink dusted his cheeks.

As they rounded the corner to the main lobby they saw Yerin standing with an open mouth in front of Yoongi, Jungkook, and Hobi, who were looking at her mouth with expressions that ranged from astounded to impressed.

As Hyungwon, Changkyun, and Minhyuk approached, Jungkook held out his hand to Yerin, who gasped loudly and jumped up and down in excitement.

“Woah!” She exclaimed, then Jungkook placed two teeth into her little palm. She held them up to the light, jaw dropping. “Papa, look!”

“Wow,” Hyungwon grinned as he approached her, bending down to inspect the two pearly whites in her hand. “So shiny.”

“You’ve got a pretty good story for school now, huh?” Hobi grinned, his mouth forming a heart. “Wait until all the kids in your class find out you lost two teeth at once.”

Yerin smiled a holey smile and nodded enthusiastically, then turned back to Hyungwon.

“Papa, can we put them under my pillow tonight?” She asked, looking at him with big eyes. 

“Of course we can,” Hyungwon nodded, ruffling her hair. “The tooth fairy will be so impressed with your teeth.”

Yerin giggled. Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Yoongi's cellphone ringtone. He cast an apologetic glance at Minhyuk, who smiled back, and answered the call and held his cell to his ear.

“Hm?” He asked, then paused. “‘Kay. We’ll be out in a sec.”

He hung up, then turned to Jungkook and Hoseok. “The guys are back. They need some help unloading the new stuff. Joon says there's a lot of it.”

The back door to the rink opened at that moment, the loud clanging noise echoing through the lobby, and Yerin jumped up and down, nearly dropping her teeth. 

“Daddy’s back!” She yelled, then took off down the hall before anyone could stop her. Hyungwon sighed and shook his head in exasperation, but the smile on his face was fond. 

“He’ll probably freak out when he learns she lost both her teeth,” He murmured, and began to open Yerin’s locker and place her skates inside. "And she's still not wearing any shoes."

Minhyuk laughed and helped Hyungwon put her stuff in her locker.

Sure enough, not even two minutes later, Hoseok marched in from the back hallway with Yerin in his arms, a shocked expression twisted into his face. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape, looking wildly around for Hyungwon to ask for an explanation. Hyungwon broke into laughter upon making eye contact with his husband.

“I was only gone for - what? Two hours,” Hoseok said, voice loud and surprised. “And I come back to my daughter telling me she smacked her face on the ice and lost both of her front teeth?”

Hyungwon just kept laughing.

“Oh, man,” He said, still giggling uncontrollably. “We had quite the morning, babe. Just wait until I tell you.”

Bonus Scene..

“Uncle Minhyuk!” 

A small, excited voice pulled Minhyuk’s attention from talking to Jungkook and Yoongi about participants in the local competition. With a smile Minhyuk turned towards Yerin, who was bounding towards him with the biggest gap-toothed smile he’d ever seen. She frantically waved two dollar bills in her hand and nearly crashed into Minhyuk in her haste to show him her treasure.

“Look at what the tooth fairy brought me!” She squealed. Minhyuk gasped dramatically.

“Woah!!” He pretended to scrutinize the two ₩1,000 bills, turning them over in his hands and gazing with wide eyes. “Look at all this money! The tooth fairy was very generous to you! She must know you’re such a good girl!”

Yerin laughed a bright, cheerful laugh that brought an even bigger smile to Minhyuk’s face. Jungkook and Yoongi watched from behind him, grinning at the little girl’s excitement. Hyungwon, carrying her skate bag, eventually entered the rink behind her.

“She was so excited to show everyone what the tooth fairy gave her,” Hyungwon explained fondly, then held his hand out for the money. “Don’t lose those dollars, baby. You need to put them in your piggy bank so you can save up for something.”

“Maybe if I fall again, I’ll knock more of my teeth out! Then the tooth fairy can come back!” Yerin exclaimed as she handed the two dollars back to Hyungwon. 

Mihyuk doubled over in laughter at the horror that crossed Hyungwon's features.


End file.
